creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:I am Eyeless Jackie
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Photos page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 17:38, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Why'd ya leave? :( ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 00:02, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Can you join chat please? :) ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 21:30, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Please join chat, I kinda had a bad day. ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 21:02, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, my computer was messing up, please join chat again ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 16:19, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Can you join chat real quick please? :) ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 01:54, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Can you join chat real quick? ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 17:21, November 10, 2013 (UTC) You wanna join chat? ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 20:10, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Can you join chat please? :) ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 01:10, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Can you join chat please? :3 ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 21:12, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Please join chat. :( ima firin ma lazar!!!!! o(@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 00:22, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi - Xoronite Xoronite (talk) 00:57, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Eyeless jack :3 (talk) 00:13, January 9, 2014 (UTC) hi whey i havent talked to you in a long time so can you come and chat plz i just need to talk plzEyeless jack :3 (talk) 01:19, January 17, 2014 (UTC) hey are you ok im getting worried plz come and chat plz Eyeless jack :3 (talk) 02:23, January 22, 2014 (UTC) eyeless jackie um can you chat please when you have time Eyeless jack :3 (talk) 04:09, January 26, 2014 (UTC) this is my new account Eyeless jack (original) (talk) 04:33, January 28, 2014 (UTC) hey are you ok Eyeless jack (original) (talk) 00:46, January 30, 2014 (UTC) jackie i need to tell you somehing that changed me i really need to talk to you (Eyeless jack :3 (talk) 19:48, March 2, 2014 (UTC)) pls come jackie i really need to talk to you plz if your still there plz pm me in chat (Eyeless jack :3 (talk) 04:19, March 6, 2014 (UTC)) go to http://creepypastaroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/CreepypastaRoleplay_Wiki on weekends Join me at chat please. Gjlewis 23:28, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Join me at chat. Gjlewis 12:04, March 12, 2014 (UTC) gjlewis wants to talk to you on scars and DD wiki or creepypastaroleplay wiki and i need to talk to you too Eyeless jack :3 (talk) 23:38, March 13, 2014 (UTC) gj lewis wants to talk to you on creepypasta roleplay wiki or scars and dd wiki and i need to talm to you too jackie please go to http://scars-and-dd.wikia.com/wiki/Scars_and_D.D._Wiki i neec to talk to you (Eyeless jack :3 (talk) 04:44, March 15, 2014 (UTC)) jackie can you plz talk to me on chat Eyeless jack :3 (talk) 01:44, March 19, 2014 (UTC) New Chat Hey, this is a friend of Eyeless Jack :3 and I am here to tell you that we have a different chat if you want to hang out there. He unfortunately can't come onto this site at the moment but, you can find him here: http://scars-and-dd.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity CreepyMorefedora (talk) 03:05, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Message from Gjlewis The chats back. Please join me at chat. Gjlewis 17:04, April 16, 2014 (UTC) hi ill talk to you as soon as I can I miss you *huggles*